The strange weapon on Earth
by BlueStar19
Summary: It's something new on Fanfic. It's Transformers G1 and Monty Python combined. Join our Decepticons and Autobots as they travel through Britain and face mysterious things that only Spike read about. Warning: Laughs and funny parts. Rated T for violence.


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Monty Python and the Holy Grail. They belong to Hasbro and others. Don't know who owns Monty Python.

A/N: I was thinking about this and decided to do it. Hope you enjoy. Please no flames, this is my late birthday story idea. I also want to thank NordicAutobotGirl and IHeartTFs94 for helping me with the story. Thanks guys. G1.

Once there was a time of peace in Britain, but that didn't last long since there the most feared creature on Earth was discovered by the idiot Decepticon; Starscream. The foolish seeker was banned from the Decepticons until he proved worthy of joining again. He wandered the rocky terrain and came upon a cave. He heard a noise and froze in fear. A white rabbit hopped out of the cave and looked up at Starscream. The ex-Decepticon chuckled at the creature and shook his head as if he was disappointed.

"Foolish Earth creature," said Starscream and aimed his null ray gun at him.

The rabbit jumped up and attacked Starscream. The teeth of the rabbit bit into the metal with no problem. Energon trickled down the seeker's arm as the rabbit attack. Starscream screamed like a girl and tried to get the rabbit off of him. Little did he know that Lazerbeak was watching him, sending a live feed of the scene back to base. Starscream got the rabbit off and ran away with his Energon coated arm. Lazerbeak followed Starscream back to the base.

"Megatron, Megatron, let me back in the Decepticon fold. I was wrong to try to overrule you," said Starscream once he entered the command center.

"And why should I Starscream?" asked Megatron as he stared at the damage done to the seeker.

"I have found a creature of Earth that did this to me," said Starscream and held up his arm. "The rabbit is very strong and powerful. If we could get it, then we can turn it on the Autobots," said Starscream.

"Yes, I know about this creature. Lazerbeak did an excellent job of surveillance. You were foolish enough to think of attacking. Did you not see the human bones scattered across the ground?" asked Megatron before turning to Soundwave. "Soundwave, if you would be so kind and replay the feed."

Starscream looked embarass that Megatron had seen him. Soundwave paused it and Megatron laughed. Starscream noticed the bones laying around the ground. Soundwave shut it off.

"Now Starscream unless you can bring this creature to me, you can go back into exile," said Megatron.

"I am fool Lord Megatron," said Starscream. "Wait, you want me to get you this foul creature. Did you forget what it did to me? I could of died out there. I refuse to go unless I get something that could keep it from attacking me."

"Very well then," said Megatron.

***Autobot base***

"Autobots, I just received a message. Prepare to roll out," said Optimus.

"Where are we going Prime?" asked Prowl.

"We are heading to Britain. Starscream has been spotted there," answered Optimus.

***Later in the forest of Britain***

"Remind me again why I have to come along Bumblebee," said Spike.

"Optimus wants you to show the people here that we are friendly," said Bumblebee.

"Alright, but I won't be able to help if there's trouble," said Spike.

"Halt, who goes there?" asked a strange man.

"We are the Autobots," said Optimus. "I am Optimus Prime and these are my men. Who are you?"

"We are the Knights that go Ni!" said the leader.

"NI!" the Knights said.

"Why do you come?" asked the leader.

"We are here to stop a villain from destroying this land," said Optimus.

"Ni!" the leader said, startling the Autobots. "For you to pass by, you must bring us a... shrubberie."

"A what?" asked Ironhide.

"Ni! Ni!" the Knights shouted.

"Alright, we'll get you a shrubberie," said Spike.

"A nice one that is not too expensive," said the leader.

"Alright," Spike muttered.


End file.
